


More Bubbles

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Perthshire or burst, So much fluff it's unhealthy, Stay-at-Home Dad, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Wednesdays, Jemma saves the world one breakthrough vaccine at a time while Fitz stays home to care for their toddler daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Bubbles

Jemma was riding her bicycle at a leisurely pace, enjoying the green landscapes and blissful quietness of Dowally, Perthshire, in the middle of spring.

Wednesdays were special days for Jemma –with Fitz staying home, she usually used the time to advance her pet projects. On this particular Wednesday, she'd made fast progress on a compound she thought someday might give infants with certain birth defects a better fighting chance.

When she reached her destination and got down her bike, she couldn't help the grin that stretched over her face.

Sitting on a garden armchair in front of their cottage, Fitz was currently busy blowing the biggest soap bubble she'd ever seen. In fact, it looked about as big as the toddler who was jumping up and down next to him, roaring with laughter. The bubble hovered for a second before it popped of its own accord, which urged the child to scream for more. It made being away from home so much feel worth it.

Fitz happily obliged.

"What is that thing!?" Jemma exaggeratedly gasped  as she joined them in the front garden.

"Mmh, I enhanced the soap solution a bit?" Fitz raised his eyebrows. "Those bubbles were way too small to be any fun, really."

"Mmh, I see," Jemma acquiesced soberly, fighting to contain her smile.

"Mo-mo bu-bu," the girl demanded, raising her little chin up in expectation.

" _More bubbles_ ," Jemma enunciated carefully, leaning down to give the little girl a hug and kiss the top of her head. "Say it again, Mellie?"

"Mo-mo bu-bu!" Mellie repeated, her tone of voice indicating her patience was wearing thin.

"She's a doer, not a talker," Fitz declared adoringly, then set about to blowing another gigantic bubble.

The toddler shrieked with joy and clapped in reward, to which her father gave a humble salute.

"Is that marker on your cheek?" Jemma asked as she pointed at the left side of his face.

"Oh, yes," Fitz said, absently rubbing the spot she'd indicated. "We decided to make a drawing for you, but then Mellie ruled it would look better on my face. What do you think?" He asked, tilting his face to give her a proper view of the finished work.

"Very nice," she nodded solemnly. "Should I start worrying about you spoiling her rotten?"

"I think we both know it's way too late for that, Dr Fitz-Simmons," Fitz beamed.

Jemma leaned down to peck her husband on the lips, which Mellie took as a sign it was time for some serious family PDA. Climbing on top of the chair and onto her father's knees, she grabbed her mother by the hair with her usual finesse and covered both their faces with very, _very_ wet kisses.

"Uh, thank you, Mellie," Fitz said mildly as he wiped his face.

"Love you too, baby," Jemma grinned, picking up the child to steal her spot on Fitz's knees.

Yes, Wednesdays were _definitely_ special days.


End file.
